


Missed moments turn into something more

by Blackbird_C



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically this is canon as far as I'm concerned, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sentimental, completely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_C/pseuds/Blackbird_C
Summary: Akaashi has been pining over Bokuto since the moment he first saw him. So, nothing new.“You know, for someone so reserved, you sure hold a lot of unrequited emotions.” Tenma said over the phone after Akaashi told him he had a not date with Bokuto that afternoon and couldn’t make it to the conference that weekend. “You’ve had feelings for him since high school. Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?”Akaashi almost gasped at the sheer audacity of such a suggestion. “Absolutely not.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 105





	Missed moments turn into something more

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for all my fellow BokuAka simps. hope you enjoy!:)

The call from Bokuto had been rather unexpected.

The day had been nothing special as far as work went. Akaashi finished his paperwork early as he usually did, and after the weekly conference for the department editors, he went home to start his weekend. He’d made it home in time to watch his favorite late night show and cook himself dinner, but instead of going to bed, he’d opted to get started on next week’s workload.

He’d been sitting at his desk, editing a new manga Temna had sent over when Akaashi’s phone started ringing inside his pocket.

He knew he would be lying to himself if he said his heart didn’t do a little flip when he saw Bokuto’s name on the caller ID.

He lied anyway.

Wasn’t there a saying that if you tell yourself something enough times it’ll become true? If Akaashi didn’t know his own truth, he might have been able to get away with it.

Even though he’s had no progress in that regard in all the six years he’s grown to love— _Let’s not go there right now._ Akaashi stopped his mind from spiraling.

It wasn’t that they didn’t keep in touch. On the contrary, Bokuto checked in on Akaashi whenever he could, and Akaashi kept up with Bokuto’s volleyball career. But life had taken them on different paths —too different, maybe.

He took a moment to steady his voice before he answered. “Hello?”

“‘KAASHI!” Bokuto’s voice burst through the phone, lively and energetic.“HOW YA BEEN? ARE YOU IN TOKYO?”

Akaashi chuckled. “Hi, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto was life and energy itself. “Yes, I still live here.”

“I’M-”

“Bokuto-san, lower your voice.” It was 10 pm where Akaashi was and he needed a good coffee before he could adjust from the complete silence to Bokuto.

“Right, sorry ‘Kaashi” Bokuto cleared his throat and continued. “I’m going to be in town this weekend. Do you want to meet up? How about lunch?”

Oh, there’s the flutter again. “I can spare an afternoon.” Akaashi managed to keep his brain from short circuiting.

“GREAT! IT’S A DATE.” Bokuto’s voice had risen back to its normal volume, but Akaashi didn’t mind. Truthfully, he could listen to that voice for a thousand years and never get tired of it.

 _A date_. Akaashi knew he hadn’t meant it that way, but the thought still made him swoon. “Alright, I’ll see you Saturday.”

~~

  
“You know, for someone so reserved, you sure hold a lot of unrequited emotions.” Tenma said over the phone after Akaashi told him he had a not date with Bokuto that afternoon and couldn’t make it to the conference that weekend. “You’ve had feelings for him since high school. Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?”

Akaashi almost gasped at the sheer audacity of such a suggestion. “Absolutely not.” He didn’t even want to think about telling Bokuto and then see the embarrassed look on his face as he kindly rejects him. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. “Definitely not doing that.”

Tenma just sighed. “And I thought you were the rational one of the bunch.”

Akaashi quickly changed the subject to Tenma’s many looming deadlines.

~~

Now, Akaashi sat at the restaurant table, absentmindedly playing with his fingers.

He checked his watch. If he was of more stable emotions, he might have regretted arriving a whole 20 minutes early. Since he wasn’t, he was at least glad he could pretend to be calm sitting here, instead of pacing the floorboards if he had waited until it was time for their-

Lunch.

“Are you ready to order, sir?”

The nerves in his stomach had apparently made their way into his ears. Akaashi almost didn’t hear the waiter address him as he interrupted Akaashi’s overthinking.

“Sir?” The waiter stood by for an answer.

“I’m sorry, I’m waiting for someone.” Akaashi wondered if the waiter could hear the anticipation in his voice.

“Ah, I see.” The waiter bowed. “I’ll come back in a few minutes.” He turned on his heel and left.

Akaashi continued to sit. Bokuto would be arriving any minute now. It had been quite a while since they last saw each other. The last time was.. three years ago, Akaashi thought. They had bumped into each other at a grocery store, of all places. Bokuto had only been in town for a day.

He fidgeted with his fingers. It was the only sign of his restlessness he never managed to rid himself of.

“‘KAASHI, IS THAT YOU?!”

Akaashi looked up to find Bokuto being guided by a hostess towards his table. Several people turned to gawk at him once they realized who had been so loud. Akaashi even heard someone off to the side whisper ‘It’s the beam weapon.’ Akaashi smiled and waved Bokuto over.

Bokuto takes his seat across from Akaashi. His frosted tips were spiky-er than ever and his goofy grin made Akaashi’s heart melt. It was wonderfully great to see him.

~~

As he watched the waiter take Bokuto’s order, the memory of when Akaashi first saw Bokuto entered his mind. He had just been accepted to both Fukurodani and Itachiyama, and was having trouble deciding which school to go to. Then he saw him. Bokuto flying through the air, and then hearing his hooting as he scored a point. It was impossible not to notice him. He wasn’t the ace yet, but he was clearly going to be. That was when Akaashi decided he wanted to go to Fukurodani. He wanted to set for their future ace.

_Does that count as love at first sight?_

“And what will you have, sir?” The waiter turned to Akaashi.

“I’ll-”, he started.

“Oh, I know!” Bokuto said, grabbing the waiter’s attention. “He’ll have the boiled rapeseed plants with karashi mustard dressing.”

Akaashi’s favorite food was by no means a secret, but Bokuto’s knowledge of it still surprised him. Akaashi quickly changed his perplexed expression as the waiter turned to him for confirmation. “I- , y-yes. That is what I’ll be having.”

The waiter gave them a curt nod and walked off, presumably to give their orders to the chef. Akaashi wondered if he imagined that small knowing smile on the waiter’s face. He might actually die right there if his feelings were so blatantly obvious after that encounter.

“What’s that saying? Old habits die hard?” Bokuto laughed as he looked down at Akaashi’s entangled fingers. “Gosh Akaashi, one day you actually knot your fingers together!”

“Ah, it seems they do.” Akaashi sheepishly separated his fingers. What would Bokuto say if he told him that this habit of his started right when he joined Fukurodani, to stop himself from running his fingers through Bokuto’s owl hair whenever the urge hit him? He’d probably be mortified.

~~

They catch up on each other’s lives as they wait for their food to arrive.

Bokuto tells him about the away games Akaashi didn’t get to watch. Not intentionally, Bokuto startles an old lady sitting at the table closest to them with his sound effects and the way he wildly flailed his arms. He quickly bows an apology and continues, only slightly less animated. Akaashi tells Bokuto about the novel he’s working on and concedes to Bokuto’s pleas for the spoilers on the next issue’s spoilers for Tenma’s _Zom-bish_ manga. The conversation dwindles down as the waiter brings them their meals.

“Hero you go, gentlemen.” The waiter sets their food down in front of them. They both bow their heads at him before clasping their hands together and simultaneously saying “Thank you for the food!”

“I hear Kageyama is still going abroad after this season ends.” Akaashi asks as he splits his chopsticks. “Are he and Hinata planning to do long distance?”

“No,” Bokuto gives a sly smirk at the concerned look Akaashi gives him. “They’re going together.”

Akaashi relaxes and chuckles. “Of course. They would be the pair to do that.”

They continue eating, the conversation stopping only when Bokuto needs to swallow his food. Akaashi only hums and nods in response as he doesn’t share the same horrid eating habits as Bokuto.

“Slow down, you might choke!”

“Don’t worry, ‘Kaashi! I’m chewing plenty!” Bokuto grins. “Besides, you’re here in case anything happens.”

Akaashi didn’t quite know if the warmth he felt just now showed across his cheeks.

~~

One of the customer’s requests the remote to the TV and turns the channel to a division 2 volleyball game. Sendai Frogs vs. Tamaden Elephants splayed across the screen. They’re currently between a court switch; the network is showing a replay of set’s winning point. Tsukkishima is shown on screen as the hitters’ spike smacks into his block, sending it straight to the floor behind him. Bokuto cheers and points to the screen.

“Look! Akaashi!” He beamed, “THAT’S OUR TSUKKI!”

“Tsukki is not ours, Bokuto-san.” This exchange suddenly called him back to the memory of their last high school tournament together. It called back the moments of exhilaration during each game, and then finally the sadness that accompanied the loss.

After the game, he and Bokuto stood outside on the hotel balcony, overlooking the city below. They didn’t say anything. They didn’t need to.

It was at Bokuto’s graduation where words were needed and they had failed Akaashi. He wanted to say so much. How he enjoyed the last two years with him, and how he knew he would go on to become an even bigger star.

He wanted to tell him how he felt. But standing there with his team, giving their third years a farewell, he couldn’t find the words to articulate all that he felt. Instead he watched Bokuto’s back as he walked off with the other third years after they said their goodbyes.

“He might as well be!” Bokuto huffs, “Without us, he’d probably still be his old unenthusiastic.” self.”

Akaashi couldn’t argue with that. “Well, your and Kuroo’s antics did finally get him during that summer camp.”

Bokuto laughed. “Exactly!”

~~

They were almost done with their meals when Bokuto starts telling him about his plans for when the season ends.

“I was thinking a trip abroad. Start with North America and then just slowly make my way back.”

Akaashi’s heart sunk a little. Bokuto was always on the move. And why shouldn’t he be? It’s not like anything tied him to one place. Maybe nothing could.

Bokuto continued to babble on about his vacation plans. Akaashi couldn’t help feeling a little helpless. It reminded him of the last time he saw Bokuto at that grocery store about three years ago. Bokuto was still a rookie in the V league and Akaashi had just started University. He was scanning the isles for the cheap microwave Onigiri when he quietly literally bumped into Bokuto.  
He blinked. “Bokuto-san?” Bokuto was carrying a whole cart full of groceries.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto’s hair was down and he was in his MSBY sweats. “Hey, Akaashi!’ More enthusiastically this time. “Whatcha doin’?”

They had quite the conversation at the grocery store. After months of only periodical texts, they could actually converse freely. Bokuto was apparently getting groceries for the Jackals’ dorms, all the team members took turns getting them. They had a game the next day so Bokuto had to stock up on extras like snacks and protein shakes. They were there for 2 hours, just aimlessly talking and walking around the store.

There was a moment where Bokuto was studying the freezer section for Miya’s favourite ice cream where Akaashi stopped to stare at him. Bokuto had put on his hoodie since the freezer aisle was chilly. Akaashi loved the pout on his face as he continued to look.

 _What if I told him now?_ Akaashi has thought. He could just confess his feelings right then. In that grocery store. After all these years, what could be the harm?

Just as Akaashi opened his mouth to attempt it, Bokuto’s phone rang.

“Bokuto, where are you? It’s been 2 hours!” Akaashi could hear the exasperated voice on the other end. “Miya is complaining about his dumb ice cream.”

 _“(Hey, it’s not dumb!)”_ Came a voice in the background. Atsumu Miya, presumably.

“Oh, has it been that long?” Bokuto answered sheepishly as he turned slightly to talk into the phone. “Sorry, Sakusa. Tell him I’m on my way.”

Akaashi accompanied Bokuto to the check out section. Once again, Akaashi was left looking at Bokuto’s as he turned the corner out of the grocery store, giving him a grin and a wave goodbye.

Bokuto was smiling as he described a restaurant that served meat and pineapple kabobs that Hinata recommended he try once he got to South America.

“Ah, that sounds like a great trip.” Akaashi said.

~~

It was certain that Bokuto was just meant for greater things than he was, Akaashi lamented. As much of a team they were back in high school, Bokuto was the one who was destined to continue his career, only growing more and more into the star he’s now become. Akaashi supposed he should just be thankful for the time he spent trying to keep up.  
The waiter brought them their check. It took a split second for Akaashi to realize that Bokuto had gone quiet. He looked up to see Bokuto holding the tab in his hand, quietly waiting for Akaashi’s attention.

“Is there something wrong?” Akaashi asks. Maybe the waiter gave them the wrong check?

Bokuto shakes his head. “No, no.” He slowly put the check book down at his side. His usual vibrant and energetic demeanor suddenly turned into something more soft and warm. “Akaashi, I have to tell you something. I’ve been meaning to do it for some time now. Since highschool, actually.”

Akaashi catches his breath. _Is he-?_

“I never said anything in high school because I didn’t want to ruin the team’s dynamic if you didn’t feel the same way.” The words are tumbling out of Bokuto’s mouth now. “Graduation happened so fast, then I was so busy with the Jackals.”

 _Is this really happening right now?_ If Akaashi pinched his skin, would he wake up?

“When I saw you at the grocery store, I figured it must have been fate.” Bokuto continued, his words still a little too fast. “,but I had to leave before I could tell you. I was mopey for days.” He let out a nervous chuckle.

“When I found out we were taking a more extended break, I decided there wouldn’t be a better chance.” Bokuto stopped there to take a deep breath. He looked across at Akaashi, his golden eyes peering into his. “Keiji, I love you.”

Something reminiscent of Bokuto's high school emo mode starts to creep onto his face as Akaashi’s face took on an expression of complete disbelief. Akaashi couldn’t say anything. He had not been expecting this.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto’s voice was the softest it’s ever been.

Akaashi’s heart was reeling but he remembered one thing. “What about your trip?”

Bokuto took out two tickets from his coat pocket, displaying them on the table in front of him. “I want you to come with me. I talked to Tenma and he said he could get you the time off. You just have to say yes. Please say yes.”

Akaashi looked across the table. First at Bokuto and then at the tickets in front of him. All the time that they’ve known each other, Akaashi thought he had been the idiot hopelessly in love. To think they were both hopeless- that was something you’d expect to see in a cheeky romance novel.  
He looked at Bokuto again, who was still waiting for his answer. He could visibly see that he was trying to keep himself composed. Akaashi gave him a small smile. As if he could ever say no.

This is it, Akaashi thought. He’d been waiting long enough.They both have. He reached over and let his fingers intertwine with Bokuto’s, who looked down and then back up at Akaashi as he says,

“When do we leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> *insert 'i hate cliches' tumblr post*
> 
> Me, sobbing: omg they were into each other the whole time


End file.
